Muteba Gizenga
Summary Muteba Gizenga, also known as The Genocider, is an infamous blind mercenary from the Congo. He was hired by Togo Tomari to represent Iwami Heavy Industries as their affiliated fighter during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Muteba is a rather calm and composed individual and is known to take pleasure in the "manhunt" of his opponents; he believes in the ideal that people without money or power should know their place. He also has a voracious sexual appetite. Despite enjoying the thrill of a "manhunt" and also of fighting strong opponents, Muteba values his survival above everything else and will not continue a pursuit if he feels it is not worth the risk. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Muteba Gizenga, The Genocider, The Grim Reaper of Congo, The Massacring Mercenary, The Most Powerful Organism in Africa, The Murder Machine of the Dark Continent, The Merciless Mammonist Merc, Strongest of All Humans Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 43 Classification: Mercenary, Dandy Sapeur, Fashionista, Former Fighter for Iwami Heavy Industries Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Expert at using various weaponry like knives), Stealth Mastery (Capable of doing stealth by using his superb senses), Enhanced Senses (Has superb sense of hearing, smell and touch, capable of "seeing" the arena with so much accuracy that he even know how much the clothes of the audience are), Analytical Prediction (Using his hearing, he can predict the attacker's movements), Information Analysis (Capable of analyzing the number of opponent, their weapinry and even their health status using his smell), Preparation, Afterimage Creation (Capable of creating afterimage during his fight against Sekibayashi), Possible Power Mimicry (Learned boxing footwork from watching others in the tournament, even Gaolang Wongsawat state’s he mastered it), Limited Durability Negation (He is able to slip through bones, skin and muscles to touch the heart, enough to cause instant incapacitation or death), Cyborgization (Partial), Acupuncture (Shown to able to utilize acupuncture as seen in his fight against Wakatsuki) and Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing five different things around him with his new eyes, including infrared rays and vibrations), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Due to being blind) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Managed to damage Wakatsuki to the point that he almost blacked out and was able to severely damage Sekibayashi. He also stated that he can very easily defeat Julius) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Able to dodge Wakatsuki and Masaki's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Managed to pierce through Wakatsuki's neck) Durability: Building level+ (Managed to take Wakatsuki's Blast Core and survived) Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight after his eyes were crushed and he got strangled to the point that he spews bubbles during his fight against Masaki. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Usually knives but capable of wielding other equipments like guns. Intelligence: Gifted. He is an expert assassin, mercenary and fighter, to the point that he is called the Africa's Strongest Lifeform. Able to quickly adapt to his environment, mastering boxing's footwork in very short period of time. Managed to fool everyone in the arena including all of the fighters, getting his win against Sekibayashi in the process. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heart Jab:' An ancient Chinese assassination technique, known colloquially as the "Heart Jab". The user's finger jab passes through the skin and muscles, slips under the rib cage and directly taps the bottom of the target's heart; even a light touch is enough to stop the target's heart, making a strong impact unnecessary. In addition, the technique does not leave a scar, giving its great use as an assassination technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Boxers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8